


RIA construction begins

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth of a series of articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIA construction begins

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth article for complementary reading: ["From X-Men to Abnormals"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6912700)
> 
> Fifth article: linked below "Instillation of Servility among Abnormals Act"
> 
> \---
> 
> An online news article from SK Herald.

**RIA construction begins**  
by Cha Eun-ji  
21 April 2014  
8:30 a.m.

CHEOLWON - Today, the Research Institute of Abnormals, known as RIA, begins its construction at Sehyeol-ri, Cheolwon-gu, Gangwon-do. The location was decided after much deliberation by the President, the National Assembly, and the Minister of Defense.

As stated in Section 6 of the Instillation of Servility among Abnormals Act, referred to as ISA Act, the facilities must be “ _in a remote area wherein there shall be minimal casualties should there arise any problems in handling the abnormals._ ” The apprehension of citizens regarding RIA’s possible location within their area was immediate after the ISA Act was introduced in its early stages of composition.

While citizens have acceded to RIA’s location, there is speculation as to its strategic position near the demilitarized zone (DMZ). However, there has been no objection from the United Nations Security Council and no protests have been done by the public.

As many are now well aware, RIA is the institution responsible for implementing majority of the ISA Act regulations and provisions. It will provide a facility where abnormals are placed in custody and where abnormals can be studied and trained. It will also monitor for abnormal activities and ensure that abnormals remain within its facilities.

RIA has also been granted independence in most of its actions and proceedings. This is suspected to give a lot of leeway for RIA in dealing with abnormals as it sees fit. With abnormals being considered biological weapons, their previous rights as humans have been stripped and RIA killing an abnormal under certain circumstances has been permitted.

Most citizens have been expressing great approval in the recent events. Their fear for safety and security is alleviated by the creation of the ISA Act and RIA. A business owner in Songpa where the “Grey Matters” incident occurred said, “It’s good that they’re finally doing something. It’s been weeks that people have been scared. They should have done things faster.”

The long period of delay she is referring to was the 12 day wait for the initial proposal of the ISA Act and the subsequent 18 day wait for it to be signed and to be in effect. The legal proceedings took time as many legislators argued over the specifics of the Act. Most of the disagreements centered on the rewards and penalties in the provisions. (Read here for the summary and the official copy of the Act: [Instillation of Servility among Abnormals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6912772/chapters/15768682).)

During the time RIA is built, abnormals will be placed in custody within military barracks as they currently are. This has brought general relief among the public.


End file.
